Celestial Spirit Tournament
by SethStriker
Summary: Lucy is sick and cannot participate in the upcoming tournament. So Natsu takes her place and partners up with Draco. But the tournament isn't the only thing that Natsu and Draco will face! Sequel of "A Blushing Natsu".
1. Magic Transfer

**It's been a year since Natsu and Lucy got together and they're still going on strong. But now Natsu wants to ask Lucy to marry him. His plan involves participating in a Celestial Mage tournament. How will this turn out?! **

**This is for WaterDragonMaverick who suggested that I make a sequel.**

Every year in Fiore, Celestial Mages gather around to test their skills against one another. Each mage has both the spirit and owner battle. Lucy wanted to participate but…

**NATSU's P.O.V**

Lucy had a fever and it doesn't look like she will get any better soon before the tournament. She was very disappointed that she had to miss this event. She was really looking forward to it. But that doesn't mean I can't go in her place.

"Lucy, do you know what "Magic Transfer" is?"

"No. What (cough) is it?"

"Magic Transfer is the ability to transfer the power of another mages magic. Like say that you transferred your Celestial Magic to me, I could summon Spirits just like you." She cocked a brow questionably.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Lucy, I could take your place in the tournament!" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Y-y-y-y-you take my p-p-p-place?"

"Yeah Lucy! I'm your boyfriend! I'd do anything to make you happy!" It took her minute but she smiled with tears of joy.

"Oh Natsu…"

"Mmm. So you'll do the transfer?"

"Yes. But one question. Which spirit are you going to use? You're only allowed to use one spirit."

"I got the perfect one in mind. Draco."

"Draco?"

"Yes. Think about it. She's a dragon slayer like me, she has both sword magic and fire magic, and we got her key together." I said while grabbing and rubbing Lucy's hand. She smiled and blushed at my words.

"You're right. We did get her key. Okay (cough) let's do the transfer."

"Easy Lucy. Don't push yourself. Just summon Draco and I can do the transfer."

"Ok. Thank you Natsu." She gave me a peck on the lips and got out Draco's key.

"Now! Open! Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" A magic circle appeared and from it a female humanoid dragon appeared. A female spirit with dark green hair and light green eyes. She has on a dark green unitard, green dragon-like armor and carries a katana.

"Yes Lucy? How may I help you…(gasp) what happened to you?" She frantically asked.

"Don't worry Draco, I will be fine. Natsu, Mirajane and Levy have been taking good care of me."

"I see."

"Draco, since I can't participate in the tournament, Natsu will perform a Magic Transfer so that he can summon you into battle."

"Magic Transfer? Huh. Didn't think that was possible."

"Now that you mention it, Natsu how did you know about this technique?"

"Well actually The Celestial Spirit King came to me and told me about this technique."

"Eh?! His Majesty himself?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess he must have heard about you being sick and me about wanting to do something for you." I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Natsu…"

"Awww! Ok. As of right now, I will agree to make a contract with Natsu for the tournament." Draco said with excitement.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Natsu held Lucy's hand and chanted the words to make the transfer. A magic circle appeared and Lucy's body began lighting up until that light transferred to Natsu. And in his hand, Natsu had Draco's key. The transfer was complete. Natsu now had the ability to summon Draco into battle.

"All right! Draco are you ready!"

"Ready Natsu! I'm all fired up!"

"Hey that's my line!" Draco and Lucy giggled at him.

**The Next Morning**

Natsu was saying goodbye to his girlfriend at the apartment before leaving to go to Balsam Village, where the tournament would be held.

"Mira. Levy, I'm counting on you to take care of my Lucy while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, you can count on us!" said Levy.

"We will take good care of Lucy while your away. And besides, you have a Lacrima crystal ball so you can check up on her when you have the chance."

"Mmm. Okay! I better get going! But before I go…" Natsu gives Lucy a quick goodbye kiss before he leaves.

"Good luck Natsu." Lucy says in a whisper.

"Thanks Lucy." He says and goes to the train station.

"Lucy is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried since he has that motion sickness problem."

"Oh don't worry about that! Wendy made sure that the Troia spell would last until he got there."

"Well yeah but I mean when he comes back." Mira and Levy sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah…" They said in unison.

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" Levy said.

'I hope.'

On the train headed to Balsam Village

" (Sneezes). Is someone talking about me?" Natsu asked himself while rubbing his nose. He shrugged the thought off and fell asleep.

**TIMESKIP**

Natsu had just arrived at Balsam Village where the tournament was being held. Everyone was excited about the tournament as most of them were gathering around the town center where there was a sign-up sheet. Natsu saw the sheet and there were only five participants, six to be exact now that Natsu was participating.

Sign-Up Sheet:

Sorano

Siegfried

Takashi

Caley

Ahatake

"Oh! You're Natsu Dragneel aren't you!" One of the judges yelled out.

"Yeah! That's me."

"Your participating in this tournament?!"

"Yeah, see?" He showed them Draco's key.

"Hmm. I'm not convinced. Everyone in Fiore knows that you're a Dragon Slayer and that your girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia is a Celestial Mage. Just because you have a spirit key doesn't mean you can pass yourself off as a Celestial Mage. You have to show me you can summon a spirit." The judge demanded.

"Okay. Now Open! Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" He waved the key in his hand into the air. And like before, Draco appeared from a magic circle.

"OHHHH! YES! That's it! All right. You've proven yourself. Sign here and you will be entry no. 6." The judge said while handing Natsu the pen and sign-up sheet.

"Ok. Thanks." Natsu signed his name and the spirit he will be using and handed it back to the judge.

"All right. You're all set. Report back here at noon for the first day of the tournament."

"Ok I will."

"Well then how about you and your spirit take a look around the town?"

"But I can't stay in the human world for so long…" Draco said nervously.

"Don't worry! The Celestial Spirit King has placed a magic circle around the town so that all spirits can stay in the human world for as long as they want."

"Oh! In that case, let's look around the town Natsu!"

"Okay!" The two walked around the town, enjoying all the free food, games, and everything else the town had to offer, until the two got tired and found a hotel to stay at. It was getting late and the two knew that they will need to be rested for the tournament tomorrow.

"Natsu! So tell me. What is the prize for the tournament anyway?"

"Three things. 940,000 Jewels, Two Golden Keys of the Zodiac, and the prize that I really want…"

"Which is?"

"A heart-shaped sapphire ring that I plan to use to ask Lucy to marry me!" At this point Draco was squealing with glee like how Mira did when Natsu and Lucy announced that they were a couple.

"AWWWW! Ok, then we really have to win that tournament."

"Ok thanks Draco. Let's win this tournament!"

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!"

"Again! That's my line!" Draco was laughing at Natsu, because he got all mad about Draco using his catch phrase.

Outside the Hotel a mysterious figure watches the two from a rooftop.

"So, "Salamander" is taking blonde's place huh? Well, then, It will have to do for now." The figure then disappears out of sight.

**Who is this mage? And what does he or she have against Lucy? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Let the Tournament begin!

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The Next Day

It was noon. The time the tournament was going to start. The mages were ready for battle. And the judges were about to announced who will be fighting who.

"All right! IS everybody ready for the Celestial Spirit Battle?!" The crowd went wild. Everybody cheered in excitement.

"All right then! Let's see who will be battling who." A holographic board appeared, showing who will battle who.

Natsu : Silver Key – Draco vs. Takashi: Silver Key – Caelum

Caley: Silver Key – Hercules vs. Siegfried: Silver Key – Scutum

Sorano : Silver Key – Aquila vs. Ahatake: Silver Key – Maya (Vulpecula)

"Now that the matches have been decided, let's get this tournament started!" Everyone cheered. Most of them were anticipating the match including Natsu Dragneel, since he was the first one to battle. Natsu and Takashi took their positions and got their keys ready.

"On my right! Is the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail! The pink haired mage who defeated the leader of the Oracion Seis Dark Guild. It's 'Salamander' himself, NATSU DRAGNEEL! And his spirit, Draco!" Natsu pulled out Draco's key and summoned her.

"Open! Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" A puff of smoke appeared and out came Draco doing a sexy pose with her sword out. (Draco wanted to make a flashy appearance for the crowd) The crowd went wild. Especially the guys who went crazy over Draco.

"And on my left! The man known for his arsenal of spirits! The mage who battled and defeated a tribe of demons rumored to have been created by Zeref the most evil mage of all time! Takashi!" All the girls in the crowd cheered loudly out of infatuation.

"Open. Gate of the Chisel. Caelum." Out came a spirit shaped like a sphere with a halo-like circle on top of its head. The center of the sphere had a darker shade of gray than the rest of its body. It transformed into its sword form and Takashi grabbed hold of his weapon. Along with his black sword that he uses sword magic with, he can transfer that magic to Caelum to increase its power.

"All right! Mages! Let the battle begin! Ready? Fight!" The announcer shouts. Both Natsu and Draco charge in to team up against Takashi. The latter had no time to defend as their speed was too fast for him to keep up as he tried to get away.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Celestial Dragon Crush Fang!"

Both Natsu and Draco attacked at the same time and managed to inflict pain on Takashi. The mage managed to counterattack but Natsu and Draco managed to dodge the attack.

"Hmm. Nice dodge. But let's see if you can evade this." Takashi pulled out his black sword and the blade started to glow.

"Now. Multiply." Takashi had his sword in the air and several swords made of energy appeared and formed a circle (similar to Erza's circle sword attack).

"Strike! Circle Slash!" The blades flew in a circular fashion and hit Natsu and Draco. They fell to the ground but got back up.

"Grrr! Trying to knock me down huh?! Let's take this guy down Draco! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu charged in once more.

"Dracnoid Strike!" Draco jumped into the air, unsheathing her sword, and tries to slash Takashi. But he unleashed his other sword sent both Natsu and Draco flying and hit the ground hard. The attack hurt, but somehow they managed to get up again.

"Oh man he's strong!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well the announcer did say that he defeated several demons that were rumored to have been created by Zeref. We have to come up with a strategy." Draco stated. Then Draco noticed how tired Takashi was and thought that he used most of his energy for that one attack.

"Oh! I got a plan Natsu!"

"What is it?" Draco whispered something into his ear.

"Ok. Let's try it." Draco used her amazing speed and got right behind Takashi while Natsu got in front of him.

"Natsu! Now!"

"Right!"

"Celestial Dragon's…"

"Fire Dragon's…"

"ROAR!" They both unleashed the power of their dragon roar unto Takashi. Unfortunately for the latter, he had no time to evade and was hit by both the attacks.

"Yes!" Natsu and Draco said in unison. But were shocked when they saw that Takashi survived by using Caelum as a shield. However he suffered some damage from the two roars.

"Not bad 'Salamander'! But you're going to have to do better than that if you're going to beat me!" With just one swing of Caelum, he created an energy wave slash that knocked both Natsu and Draco to the ground. Everybody thought that would have ended the match but Natsu and Draco got up once more.

"Don't think that you've won! I'm gonna beat you! For Lucy!" Natsu got up and managed to help Draco up.

"Fufufufu. You should just give up! Not only do I have Caelum, but I also have the sword that killed the demons of Zeref. How can you possibly defeat me now?" Takashi tauntingly said.

"Like this!" Natsu and Draco said in unison. They were both glowing their respective magic colors. Natsu was glowing red while Draco glowed green.

"Oh my! The two dagon slayers have just entered DRAGON FORCE!" The announcer shouted out in excitement. The crowd also shouted, excited that the battle is getting intense.

"So what? Just because you've entered Dragon Force, doesn't mean you'll win. In fact, this is just a challenge for me. So bring it on!"

"Gladly!" Natsu exclaimed while charging in.

"Dragon Slayer Technique…"

"Bring it Salamander!"

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!" Natsu ignited his two fists with large, light spheres of fire and charges at Takashi, hitting him with a continuous barrage of punches. Each punch produced a powerful explosion, overwhelming Takashi and Caelum.

"My turn!" Draco goes behind Takashi and attacks him with a barrage of sword slashes with her katana. The latter tries his best to defend with Caelum and the black sword, but he couldn't keep up with their attacks.

"Draco! Now!"

"Right!" Natsu ran next to Draco and the two stood next to each other and merged both Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Celestial Spirit Dragon Slayer Magic to form a powerful and destructive attack by releasing a large amount of fire and spirit energy from their fists and the blast hits Takashi.

"NOOOO! " Takashi yells out as Caelum is sent back to the Celestial World and Takashi's sword is destroyed. After that smoke fills the battlefield, leaving the crowd to wonder who won.

After the smoke clears up, the announcer sees that Takashi is lying on the ground while Natsu and Draco is standing.'

"We have a winner! And it's, both Natsu Dragneel and Draco!" The crowd goes wild. Some were disappointed that Takashi didn't win (especially the girls who were cheering for him) but everybody cheered for the victors.

"We did it Draco!"

"Yeah!" They high-fived each other and stood tall and proud.

Watching from the competitors bench

"Fufufufufufu. So he won did he? I guess going after Heartfilia's boyfriend will be satisfying. She took three of my Zodiac Keys, so I'll take her special one from her."

"After the arena is fixed, the battle between Sorano Aguria and Ahatake is next!" The announcer yelled out.

**It's Angel from the Oracion Seis! She wants revenge on Lucy for defeating her and taking her Zodiac keys. How will this turn out? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Natsu and Draco vs Angel and Aquila

**Finally, after getting all of my assignments out of the way and some major thinking, I finally got out of my writers block. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, especially to WaterDragonMaverick who wanted me to make this sequel. But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

After the battle, Natsu went into the Med-Tent to have his injuries healed while Draco went back to the Celestial Spirit World to properly recover. (Draco is a Celestial Dragon Slayer and absorbing the energy flowing in the Celestial Spirit World is how she can "eat" her element.)

"Oww! That hurts!" Natsu complained.

"Salamander, it wouldn't hurt so much if you would hold still. Using my healing magic does sting but it will heal you." The nurse said.

"Okay."

"But how long will it take to fix the arena?" Natsu asked.

"For the battle between Caley and Siegfried, it will take awhile, but for the battle between Sorano and Ahatake they will be doing a sky battle."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but you can't watch. You have to stay in here until you recover." Natsu grumbled, disappointed that he couldn't see the fight. That's when Draco popped out of nowhere.

"NATSU!" Draco yelled out.

"What? What is it?!"

"The fight between Sorano and Ahatake is already over!"

"Really?! Who won?"

"Sorano. And she did it in just three minutes!"

"What?!"

"That's not all. After the arena was repaired she challenged the other competitors and beat them!" Natsu looked at her surprised.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes. But that's not all. Look at this picture of her." Draco handed Natsu the picture, and his eye widened in shock.

"Wait a minute, she's…"

"Angel of the Oracion Seis." Natsu and Draco turned to look at the mage in front of them. It was Angel with a smirk on her face.

"You! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in prison!" Natsu yelled out.

"I broke out awhile ago so I can exact my revenge on your blonde girlfriend. And the perfect way to do it is to beat her in this tournament. But I heard that she couldn't make and decided to participate for the prize. But my plan has changed a bit since you're here. Though I can't beat that blonde in a fight, I can do the next best thing. Beat her boyfriend in the arena!" Angel stated. Natsu had an angry look on his face. He was about to charge in and attack her but Draco and the nurse restrained him.

"Natsu stop! You still haven't recovered from the last fight!" Draco said trying to reason with fire mage.

"Look, I know what happened between Lucy and Angel, but attacking her in your condition won't do you any good."

"Fine. But we settle this in the ring!" Natsu yelled.

"Fine by me. I want to fight you at full power anyway." Angel said before chuckling evilly and walking out of the tent.

"(Grunt) Draco, today or tomorrow, when we face her, we go all out right away!"

"Mmm. Yeah. But do you have the Lacrima Ball right now?"

"Right here. Why?" Natsu said while reaching into his bag and got the ball out.

"I'm going to call Makarov. We want to make sure Angel hasn't done anything to Lucy and also alert the guild."

"You're right call them." The ball began to glow until an image of Mira appeared.

"Mira!"

"Draco! We heard that you and Natsu won the first match! Congrats!" Mira said cheerfully.

"Thanks but never mind that! Listen, are you at Lucy's house right now?" Draco asked.

"Yes actually. Why is something wrong?" Mira asked in concern.

"Yes! Mira, Angel of the Oracion Seis is participating here in tournament. She was looking to get revenge on Lucy but because she's sick, Angel decided to go after Natsu!" Mira's eyes widened in shock.

"Is that true?"

"Yes. Have everyone at Fairy Tail protect Lucy! Angel is sure to try something to hurt Lucy while we're fighting her in the arena."

"Mmm. Understood! I'll inform everyone!"

"Okay thanks." The ball went blank afterwards.

"That takes care of that. Now we have to create a strategy to beat Angel!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Okay, but you should know about Angel's new spirit. After losing three of the Zodiac keys to Lucy, Angel found a stronger spirit called Aquila the Eagle. She can fly like Happy but she's as fast as me. Not only that, Aquila can use wind magic as well as sword magic. So that's going to be a problem." Draco said.

"Not a problem! When I'm using my Thunder-Flame Dragon mode, I can use lightning attacks so maybe I can stop her from flying around so much!"

"It could work, in theory, but we can't depend on that alone. So let's keep planning until we create a perfect strategy. I may have not been there when Lucy was fighting her, but I can tell that she is a lot stronger than before. Especially beating all the other competitors in three minutes."

"We'll think of something. After all, we are Fairy Tail mages, and we fight till the very end!" Natsu said pumping his fist.

"Yeah!" Draco said also pumping her fist.

TIMESKIP

-At the hotel room-

Natsu and Draco were at the hotel trying to rest up for tomorrows upcoming match. Natsu however couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Lucy. Who could blame him? He was worried about her since she is sick and in no condition to use her magic to defend herself. Sure everyone at the guild was there to protect her, but Natsu wanted to be there if she got in trouble.

'Lucy. Please be safe.' Natsu thought before finally drifting to sleep.

-The next morning-

Everyone was yelling in anticipation for the upcoming match. After Angel beat all the other competitors, it was decided that the final round of the tournament will be between Natsu and Angel. Natsu and Drago were on their way to the repaired arena when they saw something that surprised them.

"Natsu! Draco!" There stood all the members of Fairy Tail. Makarov, Laxus, the Thunder Legion, Team Shadow Gear, the Strauss siblings, Cana, Gildarts, Gajeel, Juvia, etc. and Team Natsu.

"What are you all doing here?" Natsu and Draco asked in unison.

"Hehe. Fairy Tail is here to cheer you on of course!" The two turned around to see the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.

"Even the first is here?!" Draco was surprised. Lucy told Draco about Mavis and how that only mages with the Fairy Tail mark can see her, but this was the first time she saw her.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Draco." Mavis said cheerfully.

"Likewise." Draco said while bowing.

"Draco! You don't have to do that!" Draco looked up to see Lucy, her master &amp; friend.

"LUCY?!" Natsu and Draco yelled out. Lucy giggled at their reactions and nodded.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?! You're in danger if you stay here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't worry Natsu. Look all my spirits are here." Lucy pointed to the side and Natsu saw all the other Zodiac spirits along with Plue, Lyra, etc.

"Because of the Celestial Spirit King, all spirits can be in the human world for a long period of time." Horolugium stated.

"Don't worry. We will protect Lucy from any kind of danger while you're fighting Angel." Gemini said.

"Leave it to us!" Virgo said while bowing.

"You see Natsu. (Stops and gives him a quick peck on the lips before continuing) I'm safe. You and Draco just beat Angel and win!" Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go! Draco!" Draco nodded and they went inside the arena.

-Tournament Battle Arena-

The crowd was going wild as Natsu entered the arena, especially Fairy Tail who were sitting in the V.I.P section and waving a banner and flag, while Angel was standing and waiting patiently for the fire mage.

"It's about time you showed up."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today is the final battle of the Celestial Spirit Tournament!" The announcer yelled out, making the crowd yell in excitement.

"Now, in this corner, the mage that beat three of the other competitors, the blue haired lady that was a member of the Oracion Seis. It's Angel!" The crowd was either booing or yelling insults due to her past history as a dark mage and for defeating the three mages, making today the last day of the Celestial Spirit Tournament. Angel didn't seem to care though.

"And in this corner, the man who beat Takashi, the mage who beat the leader of Oracion Seis, everybody give up for the Salamander of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel!" The crowd was cheering loudly. Fairy Tail was louder than anyone else.

"Now, mages, summon your spirits!"

"Open! Gate of the Eagle! Aquila!" Aquila came out soaring into the sky and descended down for all to see. She looks like a petite and young looking woman with white hair, purple eyes and a light tan skin. She was wearing a dress like outfit that is black and has a white skirt with black boots. Her wings are white, all except the tip of the wing was brown. She carried a sword like Draco, but her sword guard was winged shaped, and it looked a lot similar to Erza's sword. She looked intimidating, but she didn't scare Natsu.

"Open! Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" Draco appeared and did the same pose as before, but had a serious face.

"Ready?! Fight!" As soon as the bell rang, Draco and Aquila went at each other with amazing speed. Natsu charged in at Angel, thinking she was defenseless, but she had a trick up her sleeve. She pulled out a magic whip with spikes, hitting both of Natsu's legs, leaving a scar on each one and critically injuring them.

"Natsu!" Draco yelled out in concern.

"Don't worry! I'm fine! Just stick to the plan!"

"Okay!" Draco got her sword out and leaped into the air, going above Aquila.

"Seireiryu No Draconid Strike!" She slashes down at Aquila, only for the eagle spirit to block it and knock Draco down to the ground.

"Draco! Grr. Damn you!" Natsu leaps into the air with fist on fire.

"Karyu No YokuGeki!" Natsu manages to hit Aquila but it didn't have much effect on her and she slashed him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Aquila flew down to the ground to finish them off, but Natsu and Draco got back on their feet.

"Karyu No…"

"Seireiryu No…

"Houkou!" The two used their breath attack and managed to hit Aquila. But she withstood the attack and was still charging in. The two dodged her attack, but Natsu's legs were still injured after getting hit by Angel's whip.

"Hahahaha! Give up Salamander! You can't beat me while you have two injured legs. Then again, you and your spirit never had a chance to beat me! Face it, your better off fighting bandits, your spirit however can't compare to a real spirit!" Angel mocked the two dragon slayers. That's when Draco, with her amazing speed, used her sword to slice the whip. Angered by this, Angel manged to hit Draco with what was left of the whip and knocked her to ground. Then, Angel ordered Aquila to finish her.

Aquila, finish this worthless spirit! Now!" Aquila nodded and went in to attack. But was stopped by Natsu who was able to get in front of her and attack her with his Iron Fist attack. Then he he attacked Angel in the face.

"Why you…"

"Did you just call Draco, worthless?" Natsu asked. Obviously pissed off.

"Yeah." Angel stood up.

"What of it?" Natsu was clenching his teeth. His fist was now on fire. Draco was scared when she saw Natsu's red eye's, heard his angry tone, and the "I'm gonna kill you" look he had.

"Natsu, calm down."

"Calm down? She just called you worthless. You expect me to calm down? Calling you worthless, is the same thing as calling Lucy worthless." Natsu started walking toward Angel.

"I won't forgive this bitch!" Flames and bolts of lightning surrounded Natsu's body the more anger he felt. But scales appeared on his face, hands, and arms.

"Draco, you rest up for now, I'll take both of these two on! Nobody calls my friend worthless!" The whole crowd was now looking at the amazing sight in front of them.

"This is…" Draco started.

"The Thunder-Flame Dragon Mode…and the Dragon Force?" Draco said as she saw the immense magic power and energy that Natsu gained.

"Leave it to me for now Draco! These two are going to learn the hard way what happens when someone messes with Fairy Tail!"

**Natsu has now entered both the Dragon Force and the Thunder-Flame Dragon Mode. What will happen in the next and final chapter? I promise I will update the last chapter for all to read and enjoy! Until then, read my other stories! Also review please!**


	4. Natsu (Dragon mode) vs Angel

**Finally! I managed to finish this chapter! I apologize for taking so long! But here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Natsu has entered both the Dragon Force and the Thunder-Flame Dragon mode. Fairy Tail goes wild as they see their dragon slayer is about to win.

"Grrr. So what if you've powered up? That doesn't change anything! It's two against on-" Angel was interrupted when Natsu punched her so hard that she was hurled to a wall.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Angel fell flat on the ground and looked up at the fire mage.

"You mean one against one. You're spirit has abandoned you." Natsu stated. Angel looked around and saw that Aquila left her.

"Aquila! Come back here you coward!" Angel yelled out in frustration. She tried summoning Aquila several times, but nothing happened. The only thing that Angel was doing was wasting her energy.

"Whatever! Screw that spirit! I will kill you and win Salamander! And then I'm going after that blonde bitch ne-" She was hit in the stomach before finishing.

"Face it. You lose. It's over. Just give up." Natsu turns around and begans to walk away. That was when Angel got up and tried to shot a beam of light towards Natsu, only to miss and make him turn around.

"No. I still have one trick of my sleeve. Behold my new power!" Angel's body begins to glow. Everyone is blinded by the bright light. Eventually the light dims and reveals Angel has turned into a gargantuan giant with halo-like horns, giant angel wings, sapphires containing magic energy similar to etherion on her head, hands, knees, and feet as well as sharp steel-like feathery embellishments on her head, neck wrists, calves, breasts, and ankles, giving her an angelic appearance.

"Behold! My Angel Slayer Magic!" Angel said in a booming voice.

"Angel…Slayer…Magic?" Draco asked.

"This magic was a long forgotten type of slayer magic. But unlike dragon slayers, devil slayers, and god slayers, angel slayers are stronger." Angel stated then tried to punch Natsu and Draco with both of her gigantic fists. The two were able to dodge them but the impact made a big crater.

"Dammit! She's strong!"

"That's right! Now die!" Angel started firing beams of light randomly from the arena to the crowds.

Everyone in the stadium started to panic and ran out of the stadium. Only the members of Fairy Tail stayed, to see this battle to the very end.

"Draco! We have to finish this!"

"Right! Let's do this!"

"Thunder-Flame Dragon's Roar!" A huge mass of both fire and thunder combined hit towards Angel's face. Unfortunately it had no effect at all.

"Dammit! It didn't do anything! All right how this?" Natsu jumped up and used various attacks.

"Thunder-Flame Dragon's Claw!"

"Iron Fist!"

"Crush Fang!"

"Phoenix Blade!" Each attack hit Angel but none them had that much effect on Angel. All it did was make a few scratches on her arms and legs.

"Let me try. Celestial Dragon's Draco Blade!" Draco drew her sword out and started to gather all the energy she could muster and focused it into her blade and swung her sword at Angel. But it didn't do much except knock a few of the feathers near Angel's breasts off.

"Was that the best you can do?" Angel sarcastically asked.

"But...That was my strongest attack..." Draco said as she fell to her knees.

"Just how strong is she?" Natsu asked while punching the ground.

"(Evil laugh) You can't beat me Salamander! Not you, Draco, or anyone in Fairy Tail! Now die!" Angel started attacking Natsu and Draco with the feathers. Their skin was being pierced and the two mages couldn't do much.

"AAAAHHHH!" They both yell in agonizing pain.

"Natsu! Draco!" Lucy yelled out. "We have to help them!" Erza added. Before anybody could do anything, Angel put up a barrier to prevent any of the Fairy Tail members entry into the battlefield.

"No!" Lucy yelled out as she pounded the barrier wall.

"Levy! Can you bring this down? What about you Freed?" Mira asked.

"I'm not sure if I can…" Levy said in a whisper.

"I'll see what I can do." Freed said as he started drawing runes.

"Please hurry! They're gonna be killed" Lucy exclaimed with tears streaming down her face as she saw Natsu and Draco being brutally smashed to the ground.

Natsu looked towards Lucy and saw that she was crying. Natsu barely got on his feet and faced Angel.

"What's this? You still want to fight?" Angel asked in a taunting way.

I'm gonna kick your ass! For making Lucy cry and hurting Draco!" Natsu yelled.

"Just try!" Angel then proceeded to punch Natsu, only to be blinded by a bright light. That light grew until it covered the arena in a bright white light. The light dimmed down and revealed the fire mage in a dragon mode form that surprised everyone.

Natsu's hair changed from pink to red, most of his skin were now dragon scales, both his hands and feet were now dragon claws. The thing that surprised everyone was that he had huge dragon wings that were on fire as well as a tail.

"What is th-" Before Angel could finish. Natsu charged in at lightning fast speed and managed to punch Angel in the face, making her step back a few steps.

"Damn you Salamander!" She tried to kill Natsu with her beams of light but failed as Natsu was dodging her attacks at sonic speed, while at the same time punching her with the Iron Fist attack. Everyone was amazed as they saw their friend take Angel head on.

"Is that really Natsu?" Lucy asked, amazed that her boyfriend had this much power.

"Yes. It is." Everyone turned around to see Porlyusica.

"Porlyusica, do you know what's going on?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Grandeeney told me that one day a dragon slayer can achieve this power."

"Power?" Wendy asked.

"This is what some would consider the dragonification of a dragon slayer. Meaning the mage would turn into a dragon like Acnologia. But most dragon slayers have anti-bodies to prevent that. However, there is an exception where dragon slayers can gain wings, claws, and a tail."

"So then Natsu is turning into a…"

"No, he will revert back. This power is what he needs right now to win." Porlyusica said as she looked at the battle in front of her.

'Natsu looks like he won't last much longer. Oh! What should I do?' Draco asked herself.

Natsu was attacking Angel with all the strength he had left, until Draco came up with an idea that might end the battle.

"Natsu!"

"What is it?"

"I have an idea!" Natsu then flew down next to her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We have to perform a unison raid!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have enough power to perform the attack."

"Okay. Let's do it!"

The two gathered up the remaining magic energy they had left and focused it into one final attack.

"Unison Raid huh? Just try it! Angel Slayer Magic – Secret Attack: Strike of the Seven Stars!" Angel fire seven black beams of light that resembled stars but had a red aura surrounding each one.

"Natsu! Draco! Watch out!" Lucy yelled as she felt helpless. That was when The two dragon slayers started to glow.

"Magic Power Fusion!" The two gathered up all their magic and fired it towards Angel and canceled her attack.

"Unison Raid!" The powers of both fire and celestial spirit magic combined to form a powerful burst of energy that pierced the body of Angel. The attack was strong that magic power inside of Angel exploded and destroyed the gigantic body.

"NOOO! NOT LIKE THIS!" Angel screamed as her magic disappeared and reverted back to her normal self. As for Natsu and Draco, they were caught in the explosion and didn't have enough time to get away.

"Natsu! Draco!" Lucy yelled out as she couldn't see anything due to the smoke that covered the battlefield.

**The next chapter will be both the end of this fanfic as well as a prequel to a new on that involves Natsu and Lucy supposed future daughter Nashi. I will try to post it by tomorrow or Sunday. Sorry for making you wait so long. Especially to WaterDragonMaverick! **


	5. Finale

**I'm sorry for taking too long to update but things in my life have been keeping me busy so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After what felt like hours the smoke cleared up and everyone saw Natsu (who reverted back to his original form) and Draco standing victoriously with Angel on the ground who also reverted back.

"This is incredible! Angel has been defeated despite having been giant moments ago! The winners are Natsu and Draco!" The judge declared, causing the Fairy Tail guild and whoever was still watching in the arena to cheer. Lucy however ran towards them with tears of happiness in her eyes. Natsu saw her running and opened his arms. Lucy then broke the hug a bit to grab Draco and pull her in for a hug.

"Natsu…Draco…your both okay!" Lucy said while sobbing.

"Yeah…" Draco said quietly.

"Stop crying Lucy. We're both fine. We won." Natsu said while smiling. Lucy looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Yes. You did win…" Draco saw that the two were having a moment together and help the couple out. Lucy blushed but Natsu smirked and kissed her hard. After a while they broke the kiss for air and looked into each other's eyes until the trio heard Angel coughing and trying to get up.

"Damn you…Salamander! (coughing hard)" She tried getting up but failed. That's when Fiore soldiers came and placed hand cuffs on her.

"Angel of the Oracion Seis, you're under arrest for multiple crimes, including the use of forbidden magic."

_Her Angel Slayer Magic was actually Black Magic that was dubbed Angel Slayer Magic since it was used to kill people for demonic rituals. Kind of like what the guild Avatar was doing._

The guards took her away towards the carriage to bring her to the magic council prison. That was when the judge (the one who stayed to watch the fight) came and presented the prizes to Natsu and Draco for winning the entire tournament.

"Congratulations Natsu Dragneel and Draco. You are this year's winners! I present to you the prize money, two Zodiac keys, and the sapphire ring." Natsu looked at Lucy and saw that she was smiling his favorite smile. That was when he held Lucy's hand in his.

"Lucy, before I give you the ring, I'd like to say something." She nodded and blushed.

"You know I love you more than anything and that you mean the world to me right?" She nodded with red cheeks.

"Lucy, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He kneeled down holding the ring towards Lucy and continued.

"I know that we've been together for only a year, but I know in my heart that you're the one for me. My one and only love that I'll ever have. There is no one else but you. I'm glad that we met in Hargeon that day. Since then, my life changed for the better. Lucy, I took your place in this tournament for you. Not for the money, not for the glory, I did it for you and only you. So Lucy, will you make me the happiest man in Fiore if not the world and marry me?" Lucy's eyes were full of tears. She was aware that the prize for winning were two Zodiac keys and money but not the ring. Finding out that her boyfriend was proposing to her now with the ring he and Draco worked hard to get melted her heart. Everyone who heard Natsu were touched.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Natsu placed the ring on Lucy's ring finger and they kissed. The members of Fairy Tail cheered for the couple. _(Loke of course was crying that he wasn't her knight in shining armor. But regardless was happy for his master since she was happy.)_ Everyone in the crowd who stayed to see the fight to the end also cheered. Suddenly, a big burst of light shined. Everyone was blinded for a moment until a giant figure appeared, revealed to be the Celestial Spirit King.

"Celestial King!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Your highness" Draco said as she bowed down to show her respect.

"My old friend. I heard that Natsu not only won the tournament, but has proposed to you with the Spirit Ring."

"Spirit Ring?" Natsu asked.

"The ring is a very extraordinary rare item in which there are only 5 in existence. It can be used only by Celestial mages who possess one or more Zodiac key. It allows one to use the same magic as the spirit as well as have an outfit that represents that spirit." **_Using the ring is like Lucy's Star Dress but doesn't require for the user to summon the spirit. It only requires only to say the name of the spirit._**

"I heard that you used it as a wedding ring. That was a wise decision. My old friend can use the ring as a weapon in battle as well as a symbol for your love." The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you Celestial King. For providing this ring."

"You are most welcome. But, I'd like to do more than just provide a ring. I'd like to help prepare the wedding ceremony." Lucy, along with the other members of Fairy Tail and the people in the arena looked at the King in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes. The time difference between our two worlds no longer exists so once the ceremony is over, you may return to your world without having to worry about skipping three months ahead."

"All right! The wedding will take place in the Celestial World!"

"Give me a week and the wedding ceremony can commence!" That's when the King disappeared and went back.

"Natsu, we better head back to the Magnolia and get ready!"

Yeah!"

"Don't worry. If a wedding dress and suit is what you need, Virgo and I can help with that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

ONE WEEK TIMESKIP – CELESTIAL SPIRIT WORLD

It was the day of the wedding. All the spirits in the Celestial World that were Lucy's or just there to see the wedding were gathered together along with members of Fairy Tail who were wearing special but fancy clothes that were needed to survive.

At the altar was Natsu who was talking to Bickslow and the King about a special surprise he had.

"Are you sure that they can come?" Natsu asked them.

"Don't worry! I'm able to call souls better while I'm here in this world and with the help from the King." He reassured Natsu.

"Indeed. My old friend will love the surprise you have in store for her."

"Thanks! Oh, it's time!" Natsu got into place when the music started. Lucy was accompanied by her maid of honor Levy began to walk down the aisle. She was in the most lovely dress ever made. She was wearing a blue Celestial style gold shoulder gown that brushed on the floor. Her skin was glowing so much, that it made her look like an Angel from heaven who had sunshine golden hair that can put any beautiful girl to shame, especially with her chocolate brown eyes, her lips red as a rose, and her veil which had a diamond encrusted tiara under it made her gorgeous beyond compare. When she finally made it to the altar, a sudden burst of light appeared. When the light cleared, two figures appeared, and to Lucy's surprise, it was her mother and father.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked.

"Yes dear. It's us."

"But how are you here?"

"You may thank our soon to be son-in-law, your friend with the knight helmet (BIckslow), and the King himself." Lucy then looked towards Natsu and the King (Bickslow was standing next to the King).

"It was easy to recall human spirits here to this world, and your soon to be husband asked me to do so in order for them to see you wed the man you love."

"Exactly. Lucy, not only do I want them to be here, I want them to know that I will always be with you. They must know that you will be with someone who loves you and is willing to protect you." Natsu then turns to Jude and Layla Heartfilia.

"Mr. and Mrs. H., I want you to know that I will protect your daughter with all my life. I will take care of her in your place. I will be a good husband to her." As soon as Natsu finished, Lucy and everyone else were touched (mostly the girls who were fan girl yelling and Elfman of course saying that Natsu is a real man).

"Well then. Let the wedding begin." Jude said. Lucy took her position and faced Natsu.

"We are gathered here today, to unite Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia in Holy Matrimony…" Makarov started.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel, as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." When Makarov finished, Natsu kissed his wife with all the love and passion that he felt for her. Lucy of course return the kiss and everyone cheered for the newly wed.

"Let's get going, Mrs. Dragneel.

SEVERAL YEARS LATER

Natsu and Lucy were now happily married and in the hospital. Lucy has just given birth to their daughter Nashi.

"Welcome to the world Nashi. We've been waiting for you." Natsu said as he shed tears of joys while looking at his beautiful baby girl and wrapping his scarf around her. Nashi looked exactly like Lucy, except that she had his hair color.

"Oh whoa, she looks like the both of you!" Draco explained.

"Yes Draco. She does." Lucy said while cuddling her little girl.

"Draco, when she grows up, will you train her to be both a Celestial Mage and a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu, I will. I promise to be both partnered with you Lucy and Nashi in the future."

"Thank you Draco." Natsu said as he held his wife, Draco, and daughter in his arms.

**That's it! I'm truly sorry for taking so long to finish. I've been busy with college along with trying to catch with the latest chapters of Fairy Tail, which by the way were amazing in my opinion. Who would of thought that Erza would become the Seventh Guild Master? Anyway, I will be working on a sequel which will be the final fanfic that will complete the Draco Spirit NALU fanfic Trilogy. Until then, keep it real!**


End file.
